


Kinktober - Teresa/Camila

by TransBoyWonder



Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [5]
Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Business Proposal, Clowns, Costumes, Drug lords, F/F, Halloween, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Posessive Camila, Pubic Hair, manipulative, some minor face sitting, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: A short story with smut and romance for Kinktober
Relationships: Teresa Mendoza/Camila Vargas
Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Kinktober - Teresa/Camila

KINKTOBER DAY 16 - Clown + Mirror + Face sitting 

* * *

**_ Crowns and Blood Jewels  _ **

Teresa swore up and down this was the dumbest thing she’d ever done. But she was in a skimpy red dress. The veins in her neck popping out as she leaned in with her eyeliner to draw on the stupid clown make up. 

It was Camila’s Halloween party, and all of the higher end people of her ‘company’ were going. 

“Why does that include me?” She’d asked James who rolled his eyes. 

“You are her jewel. For some reason she likes to show you off.” It was weird and made Teresa feel like a call girl. But she was owned and she’d rather be owned by Camila then the Senator or really anyone else….now that she thought about it. 

Camila was tough, and she was the way Teresa could succeed. She tasted the power when the older woman was in the room. 

  
  
  


Moving away from the bathroom James was by the door, looking stressed as usual. 

“Took long enough, she wants you.” She was pulled into a car and then they drove to a large mission inspired house. People were all around, a man took the keys as they exited the car and james stepped around to escort Teresa out. Not giving the valet the chance to do so. She was guided into the house and everyone was dressed up. She looked over at james who wore his usual leather jacket and grumpy expression. 

“You are not dressed up?” She asked pointing to her own clown make up. He made a puff noise with his lips then grabbed his sunglasses. 

“I’m a movie star.” He said and she gave him a lame look. He smirked at his own joke. Then they walked into the party father and spotted their boss. 

Moving around the room toward her, Teresa felt eyes on her. But Camila’s eyes held something different. James had one hand on her arm like usual and the older woman eyed it with disdain. Camilia was dressed in a gorgeous expensive black gown with lace to look like webs. She had a plunging neckline with a black widow necklace in between her breasts and a black witches hat on. She looked like someone you’d sell your soul to. 

“James, would you get me a drink?” She asked, but didn’t really ask at all. He nodded and looked at Teresa, they both exchanged a glance of weird worry. But Camilia didn’t like it. Putting one hand on the younger woman's shoulder. “I won’t bite her. Go, I have people for her to meet.”

  
  


And oh did she meet a lot of people, two hours later she knew more powerful people. James came and went into rooms and out, Teresa didn’t pay much attention. Which Camilia took notice in, but Teresa stayed in her grasp. Never pulling away, at some times she initiated contact with her boss. Putting her hand on her dress covered arm. The heat of each touch burned them both. 

But Camila possessively put her hand on the woman's lower back and lead her around the room. Introducing Teresa as her work associate, eyes traveled up the woman dressed as a clown. It was positively nauseating the drug lord thought. She wanted to fire every man that looked at her Teresa like that. But she, like her necklace, was slow to kill. She would plot each death in her head and wait. 

When James came back after the second hour he brought Teresa some crappy champagne but the drug lord took that out of her hands.

“You don’t want that my dear.” She motioned to a latino man at the bar who stopped surviving someone to bring over a bottle of tequila for Camilia with a cool glass. 

“This is the best Tequila in Texas. My family made it in Mexico.” She stated and pours it herself, not wanting the bartender to pour  _ her  _ girl a drink. 

James looked worried as Teresa seemed to fall deeper under the witches spell. The woman dressed as a clown saluted her boss and drank the liquid. It burned going down but she downed it in one gulp. And Camila laughed at her like a man with cash laughs at a whore. 

“Camila why did you introduce me to all these people?” James looked stunned, even though she was supposed to be introduced, he wondered how Teresa didn’t know what it meant. 

“Come, let us talk in private.” Camila held the lady in reds hand as she led her through the crowd. Teresa tried not to feed into the fact that everyone's eyes were on their joined hands. Teresa was expecting to be lead to a study. But she found herself in her drug lord’s private master bedroom. The long black bed was sleek and sexy. She had a beautiful view, with bulletproof glass as well as a mirror covered wall. 

“Teresa, I have a business proposition for you.” She opened her dresser drawer and put down a small red velvet box. Her drug smuggler’s eyes went wide as she walked over and opened it. Seeing the most expensive ring she’d ever seen. 

“What is this about?” She asked sputtering out her question in confusion. 

“It’s an engagement ring. I’m asking you to marry me.” A million questions passed through Teresa. Camilla took the tequila bottle and set it down on the dresser. Never looking away from the woman she was proposing to. “You’ll have to forgive me not getting down on one knee, you see this dress is incredibly tight.” She smirked at that when Teresa let out a surprised laugh. 

“You are married.”

“I won’t be by the time we are wed, if that is your main concern. Which I admit is a bit of a hiccup.”

“You’re gay?”

“I’m attracted to you, I’m making a promise to you. This is business as much as it is pleasure for me. Nothing will upset my pig headed husband more than being replaced with the woman he’s sworn to kill. You will of course forever have my protection when we are wed. I’ve seen you with children, my daughter will love you.”

“You don’t even know me……” She sat on the bed her heels coming slightly loose from her foot as she looked down at the ring. Camila sat next to her, close enough for their body heat to radiate off each other. 

“I know you, I know you crave power, I do too. I can give you that. I can give you the danger you seek.” Teresa gulped but looked into the chocolate eyes of the woman that was once her boss. 

“Kiss me.” She said surprised at her own request. Camila looked devilishly gleeful, leaning in and letting their lipsticks mix. She started slow and then started to take what she wanted feverishly. Teresa put her hands in the older woman's hair. Then she took the damn hat off and threw it across the room. Not giving a shit where it landed. 

Camila pulled back at looked into the lust blown eyes. 

“I will not deny you Teresa. Say yes to me.” She pulled her fingers through the drug smugglers hair enjoying the curls and the softness of them. 

“How does this work?” Teresa said calculated, when her fiance seemed to pretend to think for a moment before standing and unzipping her dress from the side. Putting one leg next to Teresa who bent forward and kissed her bosses knee. 

“This isn’t what I meant.” She stated but kissed the inner thigh of the drug boss anyway. Letting her tongue peak out and skim the warm skin there. 

“I plan to seduce you dear. I introduced you to everyone in this stupid party because…” She sighed when Teresa copper her sex through her thong then got on the ground on her knees and licked at the thin fabric. “They need to meet the woman they should grow to fear.” It was the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to Teresa in bed. 

“You will never need for anything  _ my  _ _ cariñoa.”  _ Teresa moved the thong to the side and licked up the woman's slit. Her nose resting in black short pubic hair. She nuzzled the woman's sex as she licked teasingly but without much purpose but to savor. 

She turned and looked in the mirror to see herself on her knees fucking the most famous female drug lord in history. Camila turned to see what she was looking at. She moved to grab the box and take the ring out. Gently taking Teresa’s hand and slipping it on her finger. Before pulling her up and kissing her then pushing her onto the bed and pushing up her dress. 

“Look at my wife as I fuck her.” She instructed and Teresa moaned and looked at the mirror. She was in charge. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
